The Past is not in the Past
by Whitepaw
Summary: Hello, some of you might remember me from my LJ fic. I know I really should work on it but this just came to me so I decided to go and fly a kite with it. This is a AU with 2 girls going back to the time of Harry's parents. Read it, it's good. Please? beg
1. How it all began

The Past is not in the Past

Chapter 1: How it all began....

1st POV

On a extremely muggy and hot July morning, I woke up in discomfort and displeasure. My brothers thought it would be funny to jump on top of me and see my reaction. Well, they weren't too pleased when they found themselves being sat on and head locked by a very pissed off sixteen year old girl. They managed to escape and decided to go bother my mum. Looking toward a nearby clock it read _6:00 a.m._

"_Great_," I thought sarcastically, "_Just what I needed on a Saturday morning. Might as well get dressed. No point in mopping around and trying to get to sleep."_

As I went to my mirror to try and disentangle my long gold brown, I noticed my Harry Potter books laying around in the mess I call my room. Being the avid fan I am, I decided to re-read _The Order of the Phoenix_ for the 16th time that month. Now as you can plainly see, I am quite the fan of this magically book and its inhabitants, but none more so then those belonging to the age of the Marauders. Both me and my close friend Ella have, what some call an obsession with them. I prefer to call it a very interesting and time consuming pastime (Simply put, an obsession). After reading a few chapters, I decided to take a shower because well, I stunk as my brothers, Ivan and Ryan, so politely put it. The shower was quick and refreshing, and as I left I noticed my reflection. Nothing abnormal, just a common New York teenager. Average brown eyes, average shoulder length brown-gold hair, average weight, average height, average EVERYTHING!!! How I WISH something exciting could happen! God, WHAT I would give for magic to be real, even for just a little while!

_Get yourself together!_ I told myself _It will NEVER be real. So stop whining and grow up. _

This was my daily routine. Sad isn't it? Wish for magic to be real, tell myself to get over it, and then back to the same thing tomorrow.

_Oh well, another morning, and hopefully an adventure will come, finally...._ I thought wistfully as I left my mum's apartment, going to hang out with Ella in Central Park.

* * *

(The park)

"SELENE!!!!!!!!!" yelled a dirty blond girl from at LEAST 20 feet across from me.

"My God Ella! Who died?" I asked in exasperation.

"You will, if you don't shut up!" said the excited blond haired, blue eyed, a little shorter than average (hahaha Wagtail, guess who! snickers in the background at joke) girl.

"FINE! A bit touchy this morning aren't we???"

"Shut up, you know you love me." replied Ella as I rolled my eyes

"All right, what's could be SO important that you called me 8 in the morning for?" I said trying to hide my curiosity.

Ella couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'M IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no," I groaned, "not again..."

Ella stopped her bouncing suddenly.

"What do you mean by 'Again'" asked Ella with a bit of disdain in her voice.

"Well, what about Steve, Matt, Andy, David, Chris..." I listed.

"OKAY, OKAY, I get it but this time it's going to be different! I just know it will!" she replied ecstatically.

"All right, I believe you," while I really didn't, "so what's his name?"

"ummmm....."

"ELLA! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!!"

"well, he was hot.... and he gave me his number.." she stated timidly.

Laughing at my friend's stupidity, I said "Ella to you ALL men are hot. You so need help."

"I do don't I? Oh well, you know there is only one true man for me." she said swooning.

"Of course, how could I forget! Our dear Mr. Black has claimed your heart." I said in a mock-Shakespearian accent.

"And how can we forgot your little infatuation with our dear Mr. Moony." Ella stated mimicking my accent.

So we left to wander in the park, laughing our heads off at silly comments we made about Harry Potter and other random subjects.

And that was how my day began. However, nothing could have prepared us for what to come next......

AN: HAHAHAHA I am soooooo mean. I left a cliffie in the 1st chapter! evil cackle! D Don't worry chapter 2 will come but first a question. Should the rest of the story go to my character's POV or should I switch around with her's, other charcters, and 3rd??? Just a question! REVIEW SOON! Much love (and bribes of sugar) from Whitepaw.


	2. The Big Shocker

The Past is not in the Past

Chapter 2: The Big Shocker

So soon we were skipping along the path singing and talking about all sorts of nonsense, when like always, our conversation went toward our most used topic.

"Selene?"

"Hum," I muttered to show I was listening.

"Wouldn't it be cool if Hogwarts really existed?" asked Ella.

"No, DUH! Of course, I would love to learn about magic. It would be absolutely wonderful. Too bad it's just pretend." I said

"Yeah," said Ella wistfully, "Too bad it's not real.."

We continued in our mournful silence, like we had just lost a loved one for about an hour, until the harsh cold wind finally brought us back to reality.

"It's getting late. We better head home soon," I started, "Hey? Wait a minute. Where exactly are we? I've never been to this part of the park before..."

"Uh oh, we're lost just freaking great." Ella mumbled.

"Oh hush now, if you used that brain of your's you would think to use your cell phone and call the park patrol to come pick us up. "I stated logically

"Oh yeah, great idea!" Ella replied with glee, "I hope they send us a cute guy..."

I just rolled my eyes. This girl has a one track mind and I think it will be permanently set on boys.

"Selene? Something's wrong with the phone. It has no connection. This is so weird. It was fine a few minutes ago."

"Really? My C.D player has gone wacky, too. Hmmm, what could be causing this?" I asked

"Well, all I know is that we are lost, in a park, with no connection, and I'm cold, hungry, and tired." replied Ella.

She seated herself on a nearby rock and decided to try and get a connection. Exhausted as well, I plopped onto a stump and try to think of a way out of this mess.

_Well this is what you asked for. You WANTED an adventure and here it is_ said the sarcastic little voice my head

_Shut up you _I said errrrr... I mean thought to it.

_My, my aren't we cranky_ it said.

_Well, you would be too, if you were lost. Wait why I even fighting with myself? This is utterly pointless._

Suddenly I was being shaken by Ella.

"Hey, Selena. Selene? SELENE!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in my ear.

"OUCH! Why the hell did you do that for???" I screamed at her.

"Look! There's light coming from over there. I think there's a field up ahead." she said

"Great! Let's get going!" I shouted, a little a too loudly.

We were making our way through the trees with Ella ahead of me. The trees were dense and so heavy, that we had to literally lift the branches away.

"_These trees are different. They don't look like the ones in Central Park_.." I thought.

Suddenly, Ella screamed out.

"Ella?! Are you okay?" I said with apprehension in my voice.

"Yup, I'm fine. Look! There's a lake and oh my........." her voice trailed off and within a matter of seconds I knew why. Before us was such a magnificent castle that there aren't enough words in ANY language to describe it properly. It was gorgeous; it seemed to be made of white marble, and it had too many turrets and towers to count. It was perched on top of a small mountain on the other side of the lake that my dear friend Ella had so graciously fallen into. It had beautiful stain glassed windows and the sky above it was so clear and blue that I positive that this couldn't be New York. We had stood there in awe for at least ten minutes before we spoke.

"Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're in New York City anymore."

"I agree."

So as Ella removed herself from the lake, we decided to walk to this castle and see if anyone there could help us. Someone obliviously lived there since the lights were on. Hopefully, they were friendly and would give us a place to stay the night, then send us home. We began to make our way toward this castle and believe me it was no damn picnic. After the getting lost in the park for what seemed to be forever, and then walking down a path that was at least 20 miles; we were so exhausted, that Ella had just collapsed on the steps, and all I remember after knocking on the doors were the sounds of people yelling and running towards the entrance... and then I blacked out.

AN: HAHAHAHA, ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!!! Damn I am mean! So what do you think? Good, bad? Well anyway I am gonna continue. I like it so there! However I am thinking of changing it from the all 1st person POV and switch it up with 3rd so if some of you get confuzzled don't worry. It will be cleared up soon enough. Remember TO REVIEW! Bye and good night, whitepaw.Oh and a note. THANKS 4 THE REVIEW WAGTAIL!!!!!!


	3. You can't be serious

The Past is not in the Past

Chapter 3: You can't be serious...

The sun gave the world it's daily greeting and soon its light was pouring over the land that seemed so cold and harsh only a few minutes ago. It was that light that streamed through delicate glass windows and onto a jumble of pure white linen sheets. Slowly but surely, the sheets seemed to move. Within a few seconds a pair of light brown eyes peeked from under the covers....... and this is where the story continues.

_Ugh. Stupid sun. Damn, why do I feel like someone beat the crap out of me, then threw me into a river, then I fell off a waterfall into a colony of flesh-eating beavers, and THEN they spewed me up? _Selene thought as she slowly rose from her pile of sheets.

As she gazed around this long room, filled with beds and curtains, she thought. _Where the hell am I???_ Soon she finds herself climbing out of the bed and placing her bare feet on an icy cold floor.

"YIP! That's so damn cold!" shrieked out Selene.

_Wait a minute... I remember something... Central park...trees....lake....castle....WAIT A MINUTE, A CASTLE!_?!

She immediately began looking around, until she found what she was looking for, a window. She walked towards this crystal window, not noticing anything else. Before reaching it she took a deep breath as though she was going underwater. There she stood, in front of the enlightened window, and let out a small gasp.

The window showed her a world that only had existed in her dreams. There through it was the sun ascending from its slumber and making a lake glisten a simmering powder blue. There were trees so dense and tall, that Selena guessed they were the forest that she had gotten lost in. _But the reason HOW I got there still remains a mystery..._ Also there seemed to be a stadium of some sort. However, before Selena could get a better view of the stadium she heard a step behind her.

She quickly turned around and stood in silent shock at the sight in front of her. There was a man, and quite the peculiar looking man at that. He was dressed in long blue robes and had unique half-moon spectacles. He was tall, thin, had silver gray hair and may I say he was VERY OLD! He had to be 70 at least! However, even though he looked old, his bright blue eyes shone with a such youth it was starling. There were other emotions in his eyes, and they were of amusement and curiosity. Yet, it wasn't his appearance that had put Selene in this state of shock, oh no. It was just the little fact that Selene, KNEW who this man was...

"Hello miss. I see that you are finally awake." he said kindly, like a grandfather.

"You and your friend gave us quite the start. Oh where are my manners, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Her jaw dropped.

_THIS CAN'T BE REAL! OH NOOOO IT CAN'T! I must be having a dream or some sort of hallucination or nervous break down OR SOMETHING! DAMN I KNEW if read too much Harry Potter, I would eventually go nuts! _

The man looked kindly at the girl and seemed concerned about her bemused expression.

"Um.. Sir," began Selene finally finding her voice, "I don't mean any disrespect but you CAN'T be Dumbledore."

"Oh. Really, and why not?" he asked, however instead of looking anger, upset, or confused, he smiled politely at Selene.

"Well, because he's not real. Neither is Hogwarts or magic." said Selene trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh but miss. I AM Dumbledore, how can there not be a Hogwarts if you are IN it, of course there is magic, and being able to even see this castle proves that you have it."

Now this statement could have sent Selena straight into a coma, if it wasn't for the last part of it, she probably have already collapsed from the shock.

"ME?!? A WITCH?!? You can't be serious! This has to be some sick joke!" she blurted out.

"Ah, but miss, yes you are."

"No, I am not." she replied, still in a trance from the shock.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"MISS!" he yelled and startled by this, Selene became silent.

"YOU ARE A WITCH. Now, I am supposing that you are a muggle-born, because of your apparel and not owning a wand. However, I am quite surprised on how you know so much about Hogwarts if you are one." said Dumbledore in a calm manner.

Selene finally seemed to regain her senses and made her way to sit on her bed. She looked at Dumbledore then around the room (which is the Hospital Wing if any of you haven't guessed that already) and then looked back at Dumbledore.

"You are serious, aren't you." she said in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. Now miss, I would like to know the details of your situation but that can wait until you are reunited with your friend."

"Ella?! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. In fact she's right over there." said Dumbledore as he pointed to bed in the far left corner of the room with its curtains closed around it.

Selene drew closer to the bed and when she pulled the curtains apart she...............

(Dum dee dum oh sorry you're still here? Okay I'll continue with the story. Sheesh some people here need lives... KIDDING!)

Found Ella fast asleep, snoring slightly, with a puddle of drool next to her. Selene just had to laugh, her friend could always be counted on to sleep at the most inappropriate times.

"She's been like this for the past 6 days." said Dumbledore.

"SIX DAYS! I've been asleep for SIX DAYS!"

"Why yes. Now I would like a word with you, however I think it best if both of you were awake to tell me the story. The problem we cannot seem to wake you're friend up. She's quite stubborn. Even after pouring ice cold water on her, all she did was mutter and go back to sleep." replied Dumbledore with amusement in his voice.

Selene just smirked. She knew that almost nothing could wake up her friend. However the key word there is ALMOST.

Selene bent down and whispered to Ella, "Hey guess what. We're in Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing, I found out that we have magically powers, and Dumbledore wants to talk to us."

Ella didn't wake but she did say something, "Ha... liar.....said that last time...." and she continued to dream.

Selene knew this was time for drastic measures. She made sure to speak quietly so that Dumbledore couldn't hear.

"Hey Ella. Sirius Black is right next to you in nothing but his boxers and he wants you to take them off for him."

"WHAT!"

Selene just burst into laughter at her friend. There Ella was looking frantically around the room for any signs of our afore mentioned Mr. Black.

"YOU DIRTY LIAR!" she yelled!

"Haha.... ELLA....Hahaha....YOU.....hahahah.....SOOOO...hahaha....STUPID!" said Selene with tears streaming down her face.

"Eh em." came the reply from Dumbledore.

Now it was Ella's turn to be stunned.

"Now miss.... Ella is it? I believe that you should be informed that you are in fact in the Hospital Wing and I would like to know how you and your friend, ummm"

"Selene" (said Selene remember Ella is in shock)

"Ah yes, miss Selene got here in the first place."

"But um... how, I mean uhh." stuttered Ella.

Selene couldn't hold her glee any longer.

"ELLA! We're witches! Dumbledore said so! We can do magic! HOW COOL IS THAT!squealed Sel (I am calling her that now because Selene is too long to write) as she began bouncing on Ella's bed in a fit of joy.

"But we can't be."

"Ah but Miss. Ella you are." replied Dumbledore.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"YES WE ARE!" yelled Selene in aggravation.

As Ella looked at Sel and then back at Dumbledore, the reality of this situation began to sink. All she could say was, "oh my god..."

"Yes, well," Dumbledore began, "seeing as that both of you are finally awake. I would like to know how exactly you came to be here as how exactly you know about the wizarding world."

So the two began their story on how they got lost in Central Park and seemed to been transported without their knowing to Hogwarts. They also told him that the reason they know so much about him was because of a book written about Hogwarts (they causally left out the part about Harry Potter.) As they began to show Dumbledore the cell phone that they tried to use to call for help, they found another little surprise.

"Misses, If what you are telling me is true than why exactly is the date on this strange device July 7th 2004?"

"Um... because that's the date and you should know what a cell phone is since they've been around for what 10 years?" replied Ella.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the date is in fact July 7th _1976_, and I have never seen such a device, muggle or wizarding."

AN: HAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Well, I think it is anyway. I think I wrote a lot for this chapter so I'm stopping. Want more REVIEW! Thanks for reading. Thanks most especially to Wagtail (my only reviewer sniffle) but that's okay I WILL CONTINUE WRITING IN HOPE OF MORE REVIEWERS! I'm not sure if I said this in my other chapters but THIS IS NOT MY STORY! HOGWARTS AND MAGIC ARE NOT MINE! They belong to J.K. Rowling. Now I hope you think this chapter is okay. I mean the pov has changed so what, is it better or worse should I keep going this way or go back?? Huh? Well anyway PLEASE review! Bye! Oh a not anything like _this_ is what a character is thinking. got that? Good.


End file.
